10 Years
by MetallicalyLove
Summary: It's been 10 years… and I still await the day he makes me whole once again.
1. Chapter 1

**_"_ Waiting is a sign of true love and patience. Anyone can say "I love you," but not everyone can wait and prove it's true."**

 ** _10 Years_**

* * *

 _I could still feel his tender touch against my skin. His deep alluring yet tranquillising cobalt blue eyes boring into my soul. His husky low voice whispering nothing but endearment melodies into my ear._

 _His blond shaggy hair brushing softly against my forehead. His lips slowly reaching for my eyelids as he kissed them hello. I could still feel it_ _as if it was only minutes ago..._

 _I traced my finger swiftly against my lips, with my eyes closed, still feeling the heated passionate kisses we had shared. Remembering the emotions that had surrounded me within each time his lips met mine making me melt against his securing arms. Seemed like I was always falling but never down. 'I love you' he'd whisper, over and over again within each part of me, he'd kiss._

 _He loved me._

 _I moved my hand away, clutching it closely to my heart, as I opened my eyes softly turning to my left side on the bed. I smiled remembering how he'd always wake up with a smile on his handsome face, pulling me closer to his embrace and kiss me good morning or goodnight as his strong scent tickled my nose causing me to wrinkle it, and gaining another kiss on it in return. He'd touch my hair and play with its ends placing a hand on my cheek and caressing it with his thumb. He was always such a romantic._

 _I sighed and got out of bed. Checking the time, I smiled once more. It was only 8:30 AM. We'd get dressed together and have our routine morning jog along with Charlie, our cheerful dog. He saved the little fella, he had broken bones and his body was sore. We adopted him and became a family of not only two... but three._

 _I could still feel it. The way he'd hold my hands and kiss my knuckles... then cheekily call me "m'lady"._

 _I could still feel his soft lips against them. His mere presence around me through everything I do. I could hear his laughter ringing through the halls of my now vacant apartment._

 _I remember all the soundless music we've danced to and all the lame jokes we've laughed at. I remember the times we've gotten mad, but forgave each other quickly as soon as we heard the other whisper "I'm sorry, I love you"._

 _I walked towards the kitchen and cooked myself some breakfast. "It's the most important meal of the day, eat up!" he'd always say. I never really ate breakfast much, but for him, because of him, it became a habit of mine to never miss it... I can smell the freshly homemade pancakes he'd always make, though, it's only me in the kitchen and a pan._

 _I guess it's his special recipe that does the trick. I wish he was here, so he'd see how well I've managed to make pancakes as well as he does! Even, though, they always tasted different from his. It's the same recipe, really, but it seems that the food only tastes better whenever he makes it. I guess it's a talent of his or maybe it's only me a little too in love._

 _It never ceased to amaze me, how he'd manage to make the gloomiest, the happiest. He just had the ability to make the world go around. Especially mine..._

 _He drew the most beautiful memories and I savored each and every one of them. My golden treasure._

 _I remember the times we had slept under the dark sky with only twinkling stars guarding and watching over us. He'd told me then that even the stars marveled at my beauty. He exaggerated, that I knew, but how can I convince the man that had told me he saw the moonlight enticing only through my eyes?_

 _Infuriated, exasperated, antagonized, I truly was. I couldn't bring myself to hate him._

 _I wanted to, he broke my heart. But tell me, how can I hate a man that had only shown me what love had meant? He had defined love for me, and love is him. Him and only him._

 _Feeling the tears dance on my cheeks and land on my thighs, I grabbed a picture that stood proudly on the table. A picture, a memory of only us three. Him, Charlie and I. What a wonderful family we had been. I traced my finger on his face, my eyes now bloodshot, and cheeks damp from all the tears. I sniffed and hugged the frame that held this beautiful in loving memory. I sucked in breath and placed it back on the table and kissed it goodbye._

 _It was time to go, but my feet were giving me a rather hard time. It's kind of funny how I can't seem to let it go to this day. I looked back at the frame that held on to my agonizing pain that I seemed to love so much and sighed._

 _I grabbed my keys and walked out. I looked back at the door behind me, remembering the first time he had ever walked in here. He carried me bridal style, "queen style" as he puts it. I giggled at the memory. We both ended up falling on the ground because the door wouldn't open. Not only that but I had forgotten the keys too. With another aching pain in my chest,_ _I closed the wooden doors and started to jog._

 _The wind hugged my body, making me shiver. I should have worn a jacket. It didn't matter._ _I continued my jog nonetheless and reached the park where we had first met. We bickered at each other and called each other names. Who would have known that a villain like him and a heroine like me would end up in such a muddle a few years later?_

 _I don't how long it's been, but it surely has been awhile. All I know is that I'd give my soul just to see his face, to feel his embrace, to look into the ocean of his eyes, just one more time. I'd give everything, all that I own… just to be with him again._

 _It's been 10 years since he'd left._

 _10 years without him and not a day had passed without his portrait displaying in my mind. He lived in my days and nights. In my thoughts, in my sleep. He lived in the walls of my dreams, and within each wall laid a memory of him that had fractured me to million pieces. Making my world so hollow…I sighed and pinched the bridge my nose._

 _Time surely does fly… I looked around but found it hard to frown, all these memories only made my lips curl to form a smile._

 _It's been 10 years… and I still await the day he makes me whole once again._

* * *

 _Review, Review, Review!_

 _MetallicalyLove~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Delusions**

* * *

 ** _"Remembering you is easy, I do it every day, but missing you is a heartache that never goes away" – Unknown_**

 ** _10 Years_**

* * *

 _The sun rose and it's light peaked through the velvet sky indicating that the morning of Autumn has finally arrived. It was my favorite time of the year_. _It's when the smell of nature would tickle my nose with satisfaction._

 _The mix of dewy dampness and nature scent and clean air gives you an exhilarating refreshing feeling within each breath. It's also when we had first met and when we first shared our sacred kiss and humbly told one another a secretive confession that only him and I knew of. I was overwhelmed, unsure whether it was happiness or never ending dwells of the past that haunt me day and night._

 _I sighed and gazed at the white ceiling._ _There was nothing special about the ceiling... It was plain and white. I closed my eyes dreading on all that could resemble him. Even such a plain thing reminded me of him… how could such a man capable of such a thing?_

 _I felt a choked giggle escape my throat as I remembered that one time he wanted to show off his height claiming that it was such a manly thing to be this tall. He stood up on the bed and jumped accidently bumping his head in process forming a little red bump on his head. He kept complaining none stop that night… we ended up going to the hospital, too! He made me promise not to tell anyone about what happened. I giggled again at his foolishness... Masculinity can be so fragile sometimes. I wonder how he's been. I haven't seen him in such a while. It's like he had disappeared without a trace and all that's left is wavering lingering memory of all his kind yet cruel acts…_

 _It's another day! A new day! I should smile. Yeah, definitely! Even if he's not here with me…I should smile. I was strong. No, I am strong._

 _Life would be brighter with a smile, right? That's what he'd say "Life is brighter with a smile". Tech, funny… what would he say if the life he speaks highly of was surrounded with endless lies and vacancy?_

 _I sighed. I didn't feel like going to work today. I'm too exhausted, and an exhausted Clara isn't such a very welcoming being to be around. It's kind of funny how no one actually calls me Clara anymore, though. All my family and friends just call me Bubbles. It's actually a childhood nickname my dad had given me because I was always the bubbly cheerful child among the family and our neighborhood. I guess the nickname just picked up ever since. I sometimes even forget that my name is actually Clara and would introduce myself as Bubbles Utonium._

 _I slowly stretched my arms and sat on the bed acknowledging the mess all around our bedroom. I mean, my bedroom. I really should have cleaned up before passing out, again. Such a life, eh? From a famous interior designer to a complete utter mess. My sisters never understood what I saw in him. He was a canvas full of blemish and flaws, yet I only saw a creative enticing work of art made by God. He was vitriolic and malicious but with such a tender kind heart and an ocean for eyes of alluring cobalt blue. I've fallen in love with his imperfect soul before realizing my mind's hankering to wrap itself around his heart._

 _He became a carved wall in the back of my unrevealed beating heart. I didn't know whether he was dead, or alive. I no longer knew lies, from truths. He said so much, and so untrues. He blemished my sight, blurred it and now I'm blinded by everything that's been said and done. I have no one to blame. No one but myself. He spoke nothing but bittersweet and I was the silly one to believe such a deceiving thief that had stolen my sanity away and locked it far, far away from my reach._

 _I hugged my arms feeling slightly cold and shuddered as I moved away from my bed towards the bathroom. I had to get ready. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and stared back at my reflection. I ran my fingers through my blonde curly locks and smiled softly. I felt a smile form on my lips as I heard a familiar humming nearby. I swayed my body slightly side to side. I felt an odd comfort surround me as I felt a strange pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close. I opened my eyes, meeting those cobalt blue eyes staring right back at me lovingly. "You look lovely, cupcake" I heard him say. I was utterly shocked, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, my voice had totally vanished. I had so many questions to ask. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him to never leave, never again!_

 _His expression changed when he noticed no reaction from me and tilted his head slightly._

 _"You alright? Your face looks tiresome". I nodded. He smiled in response and kissed the side of my head. "Did I ever tell you, how much I love you on this very fine morning?" he whispered. I closed my eyes tightly, fearing the tears that may escape my eyes as he said this._

 _"If you love me so much as you claim, then why'd you leave me all alone?" My lips quivered, my voice was shaken, everything seemed to spin when he didn't seem to answer me back._

 _"Boomer…?"_

 _I called out and shot my eyes open, revealing nothing in the bathroom mirror but myself. I sighed and rubbed the side of my cheek as tears rolled down my face. I moved my hair away from my face and washed it once more, colliding the tears with water to cleanse my flawed imagination. My eyes met my reflection again as I closed the faucet. I tilted my head and smiled sheepishly. He was never coming, I knew that. So, why couldn't I just see that already?_

 _Why wouldn't these false images of him just vanish?_

 _Why couldn't he just leave me alone... like he did in the real world?_

 _I hugged my arms and stared at them treasuring and savoring the earlier false encounter and left the bathroom without a single thought._

 _It's been 10 years since these delusions have been accompanying me and not a day has been missed._

 _I hope that maybe one day... they'll be gone... for good._


End file.
